Dinner Is Not The Time To Get Frustrated
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: Solangelo smut. Will gets Nico all hot and bothered at dinner.


The setting sun cast a pearly glow over Camp Halfblood. Although the day was ending, the chattering voices didn't sound tired at all.

10 demigods sat around a long table talking and laughing with each other. Percy was listening to Reyna, who was sitting across from him, explain about the university at Camp Jupiter. With one hand, Percy was scrawling notes (although they looked more like random doodles to Nico than anything with actual meaning) and his other arm was around his girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth was chatting and giggling with Piper about some girly subject or another and Leo and Frank who were opposite them were laughing at some joke that one of them had just made. Nico wasn't paying very much to either of their conversations. He was instead, extremely distracted by a highly attractive son of Apollo who was sitting opposite him talking to Jason.

Will was laughing at the story that Jason was telling him. Something to do with a bull or a cow or something but Nico was too caught up in the way Will was adorably brushing his hair out of his eyes occasionally and the way his eyes were shining in the low light and his...

"Nico!" said Hazel snapping her fingers in front of his face "Are you even listening at all?" Nico shook himself out of his daydreaming. "Sorry what were you saying?" Nico asked trying to remember what his conversation with Hazel had been about. "I was asking if you liked anyone. It's just that everyone else is a couple and I was wondering if you'd found that special someone yet." Hazel said, looking at him expectantly.

His throat tightened. Yes was the truthful answer. He had been dating Will for a while but they hadn't officially come out as a couple yet. The table had fallen silent, all the other teens looking at him curiously. "Erm...no. No-one special yet. Just friends." Nico croaked, his throat suddenly dry from embarrassment. "Aww, it's ok man, I'm sure you'll find someone soon" Jason said as the demigods sat back in their seats. Nico's eyes flickered to Will's long enough to see him narrow his eyes.

Nico ignored him and continued his conversation with Hazel who was talking about the plans for a Greek demigod cabin in Camp Jupiter for any demigods from Camp Halfblood who wanted to stay. Nico had almost forgotten his earlier embarrassment when he felt a foot on his calf. He glanced across the table at Will who was still talking to Jason, his face perfectly straight as though he had no idea what was going on.

Will's foot shifted higher, rubbing against Nico's thigh sending tingles to a place he did not want when he was sitting at a table with 9 other teenagers. "Nico, are you ok?" Hazel asked, her eyes filled with concern "You seem a little distracted." You would be distracted if your highly attractive boyfriend had his foot this close to your crotch, Nico thought. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tire-" Nico's voice cut off with a squeak as Will's foot pressed directly on to his already slightly hard crotch.

"Nico are you sure?" Hazel asked sounding worried. Nico nodded, biting his lip to hold back a moan as Will's foot pressed into his crotch again. Hazel didn't look like she believed him but turned to Frank instead. "It is getting late, maybe we should head to bed?" Hazel suggested. Yes, Nico thought, the sooner I can get away from this dinner and back into the peace of my cabin to deal with the sexual frustration that my boyfriend has caused me the better.

"Oh come on, at least let's have a bonfire first. It's not all that often we get together" Percy said. Gods damn it Jackson, don't say that, Nico thought. Hazel smiled. "That would be nice" she said. A murmur of agreement came from around the table and Will smirked at Nico from across the table. Will knew exactly how frustration Nico was just now and he was loving every minute of the torture.

It didn't take long for them to start a small fire and soon the group was assembled around it. Annabeth was curled into Percy's side, his hand stroking her hair; Piper was perched on Jason's lap whispering something in his ear that Jason obviously found amusing; Frank and Hazel were side by side, their fingers linked; Leo was sprawled out lazily on the ground and Reyna was perched on a seat. Nico sat down carefully, making sure to sit a little further away so that his obvious erection was hidden from view. Will flopped down next to Nico, barely managing to contain the smirk on his face as he saw Nico's crotch.

"What should we do?" Jason asked his eyes flitting around the group. "I'm too tired to sing, can someone just tell a story or something?" Will voiced from next to Nico. "Tell them about our first quest seaweed brain" Annabeth said sleepily. Percy smiled fondly at her and began to tell the group the story.

Percy was getting into the flow of his story when Nico first felt the pressure. He looked down and sure enough, there was Will's hand, pressing against his thigh. He shivered a little but kept his focus on Percy, whatever game Will was playing, he wasn't giving in. Will's hand began to move closer to Nico's erection. Nico breathed in sharply, from this angle no-one could see Will's hand, but they could see Nico's reactions so he knew he couldn't make even the slightest noise to alert them to what was happening. Will's hand was now resting directly on his crotch and Nico was sure Will could feel his dick through his jeans. Will rolled his hand down, supplying a fantastic sensation that had Nico biting back a moan. Nico turned his head and glared at Will but Will only smirked back. Nico tried to focus on Percy ,where was his story at, something about a weird woman. Will's hand pressed into Nico's crotch again sending another wave of excitement through Nico.

"Sorry Percy, but I'm really tired. I'm going to head to bed now, goodnight everyone." Nico said suddenly standing up, not able to stand anymore of Will's teasing. Luckily from where he was standing nobody could see his erection. "Nico's right. I think we should all head to bed" Frank said, shaking Hazel who had started to drift off. Percy nodded in agreement and scooped up Annabeth who had already fallen asleep up into his arms. "We'll see you in the morning" he said before carrying Annabeth away. As the group split up and said their goodnights, Nico slipped away and raced back towards the Hades cabin. Hazel was staying in a tent that the Romans had brought with them, so he had the cabin to himself.

He was about to open the door to the Hades cabin when he felt a hand grab his own, open the cabin door and pull him inside. Nico moaned in approval as he was pushed back against the door and felt a set of hips roll up against his own. "'Just friends' my arse" Will's voice came huskily from next to his ear. "I'm sorry, it's just nobody knows we're together yet and-" Nico panted as they continued to grind together before being cut off by Will's mouth pressing against his own. It took Nico no time to respond to Will's lips and moved his in time with the other boy's. Will's tongue ran along his bottom lip and Nico allowed him access. Nico didn't even make any resistance, letting Will dominate the kiss. They broke off panting.

Nico didn't even have time to recover when Will pressed his lips to Nico's neck. Nico moaned again. Will's mouth worked across his skin, no doubt leaving marks but Nico was too absorbed in the feeling to care. "Please Will...please..." Nico panted. "Please what?" Will responded, his voice low with lust. "Please just take me" Nico moaned grinding his hips against Will's. Will moaned but didn't need a second prompt. His hands fumbled with Nico's shirt, pulling it over his head before gliding his hands across the pale skin of his chest. Nico hissed as Will's fingers brushed over his nipples and tugged demandingly at Will's shirt. Will pulled it off and began work on Nico's trousers.

Soon Nico's trousers were around his ankles along with his boxers. Will was between his legs. Nico could feel his breath on his dick. "Please Will..." Nico panted. Will flicked his tongue teasingly across Nico's head earning a moan from the younger boy. "Gods, Will just do it please" Nico panted threading his fingers through Will's hair. Will grinned and took Nico's whole dick into his mouth. "Oh..." Nico moaned tugging at Will's hair. Will began bobbing up and down and soon the moans were tumbling from Nico's mouth and his legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment.

Nico groaned as Will pulled away. "Shhh sunshine" Will said "Do you want to?" Heck yes, Nico's mind screamed. "Yes Will. Please just take me." Nico whimpered. Will immediately captured his lips in another kiss. Soon Will's trousers had joined Nico's on the floor. He pulled Nico over to the bed and knelt between his legs once more. "Tell me if it hurts sunshine" Will said, squeezing lotion onto his hand.

Will slipped a finger in to Nico's asshole. Nico drew in a sharp breath. He had never felt stretched like this before. It wasn't a bad stretch after a few pumps of Will's fingers it began to feel rather good. Will slipped in another finger and was met only with moans from Nico. Will smirked and curled his fingers. Nico's eyes flew open and his panting and moaning got louder. "Oh gods, right there" he said.

Will shifted position and pressed the head of his dick against Nico's asshole. He leaned forward and kissed Nico softly as he pushed in. It was sore at first, Nico had never felt so stretched in his life but after Will had picked up a rhythm Nico began to feel the most exquisite pleasure. "Will...Will..." Nico couldn't even think straight as Will changed position slightly and hit a spot that sent pleasure racing through Nico's body. Will's moans were near-constant now and Nico knew he was close. "Will...Will, I can't hold on..." Nico panted. Will pressed their lips together again for a quick kiss. "Then come for me Nico" Will said hoarsely. Nico exploded, his load trickling onto Will's chest. Will followed him soon after.

The boys collapsed next to each other. Will's blue eyes glowed in the dim room. "Definitely not 'just friends' I think" Will said grinning. Nico rolled his eyes. "Shut up" he said resting his head on Will's chest. Will's arms wrapped around Nico and held him close. For a moment the only sound in the room was the breathing of the boys. "But 'just friends', who are you kidding?" Will exclaimed. "Shut up. I love you. Shut up." Nico grumbled. Will grinned. "Love you too."

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**This is my first Percy Jackson and my first smut so I hope it's ok?**_

_**Favourite &amp; review if you feel like it?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


End file.
